jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diana Brando
Diana Brando Is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Diana Brando is a fair skinned woman, with crimson eyes. She has hair done in twin pig tails, which are dyed red at the ends. She is normally seen wearing a blue and white dress, which are the colors of the Joestar Household. At other times, preferably battle, she is seen wearing a black chestplate, along with a black and crimson dress under it. She also has black boots on, as well as a giant axe, and a shield, which is adorned with spikes. Personality Diana is evil, cunning, vindictive, and manipulative. Essentially, a complete sociopath. She has severe anger issues, and is known to explode at some of the worse times. She has no sense of remorse, or regard for her actions. She puts up a facade, of being a poor, helpless princess, when in reality, she is usually the one pulling all the strings. She has even been known to seduce people, into making them do her bidding. Her evil knows no bounds, and is responsible for the death of Ceccolo Zeppeli, and Jo'ziah Joestar's Mother. Synopsis History Diana Malumna Joestar, born Diana Malumna Brando, was born in 1332, and was born in one of the more poor sections of 14th century England. Her father, who was a deadbeat drunk, and her mother, who was a failing witch doctor, their taboo, and low paying jobs, left Diana in a position of almost stagnant poverty. One day, Diana wanted to escape, believing that if her parents were dead, that one noble family, or someone kind might pity her enough to allow her to take advantage of them. So, she set a plan in place. She Hired men to kill them, in exchange for her own body, and poisoned her father with rat poison. After her parent's death, The Black Plague swept over her town, killing nearly everybody in the town, except for her, and a friend of hers, as they weren't infected. At this time, Diana awakened her stand, Danse Macabre, and ended up killing her friend's families as well, stealing their valuables. Not long after the murder of her friends, Diana was adopted into the Joestar household, and was placed as next in line for the throne, due to Jo'ziah being younger than her. Abilities See Main Article, Danse Macabre Distort Time ''' Danse Macabre's main ability is to distort the way people percieve time, the way people are affected by time, and the speed time flows, within a particular area. Distorting the way people percieve time, can make seonds feel like hours, or vice versa, leaving them open to a number of attacks. Distorting the way people are affected like time, is an ability similar to The Grateful dead, as it can make people near immortal, or can age them to death. Distorting the speed time flows within a particular area, allows for Danse Macabre's user to make areas where people will literally decay within seconds, or will make them move in slow motion. '''Time Travel Danse Macabre's secondary ability is to travel back in time, and view it as she pleases. However, when travelling back in time, she will not be able to affect the timeline in any way, as she will exist outside of it, acting only as a spectator, rather than a person within it. She can instantly return to the time period she was, at any point, whenever she time travels as well. Personal Skills * Extreme Persuasion: Diana is incredibly good at persuading people, and her messages are always able to reach a victim's heart. * Axe Skills: She is incredibly good at wielding her axe and shield combo, and is well at adapting to most fighting styles with it. * Adaptability: Diana Brando is extremely well at adapting to situations, and has been known to morph them into her own advantage.